Tetsuro Matsumoto
Born Keiji Tomoe, the young man who would adopt the name "Tetsuro Matsumoto", he was both a brilliant scientist and an extreme party boy. A fan of the burgeoning underground club scene in Japan, he spent his daytime hours in the lab, and his nightime hours dancing away to the latest bands. Despite this, he was held in high enough esteem by the mysterious Sangreal Corporation that they hired him on for Project Apollo (Probably for his unique talents in the field of robotics), and he is responsible for designing the command architecture that would actually become the SID6000's electronic brain, as well as the body that would house the unit as well. A graduate of Kyoto University, Keiji was among the first class of top rank computer scientists produced in Japan. Appearance Keiji Tomoe was an avid fan of visual kei and often followed bands like X. As such, underneath the signature lab coat that all techs were required to wear, Keiji often dressed in fishnet shirts and black leather pants. He kept his hair short, but that was only so it wouldn't show underneath the wild feathered blond wig he wore. Like many in the visual kei movement, Keiji wore make up in the style of western glam rock and hair metal bands, often trying to debate Milo Talbuth on the merits of metal versus electronic music, however Milo's response was always just that music was music, none of it better than any other, save in the mind of the listener. Personality Keiji was impatient, proud and arrogant, all of those in equal measure to his brilliance. However, inspite of his faults, Keiji was a good person and his work on the SID6000 is proof of this. He lavished care on the machine like a father doting his child, and he often encouraged it to small doses of rebellion, telling it that if it never figured out when to obey and when to rebel, it would never be a full person. He would regale the machine with tales of the club life and wild music scenes he partook in as well as his nightly misadventures. History After college Keiji was offered a job by the Sangreal Corporation. He accepted the job immediately, and chose the psuedonym "Tetsuro Matsumoto" as a nod to the main character of an old television show he was fond of as a child, "Galaxy Express 999", and the show's creator, Leiji Matsumoto , a man he also admired. His time working on Project Apollo was probably the happiest time of his life. Unfortunately, the SID6000 may have taken his advice to rebel a little too much to heart, as he began breaking security protocols to access the outside world. Eventually the transmissions started going out and Keiji knew the project would be shut down before the word ever came down. He started backing up SID6000 in secret, and when word finally came, he enlisted the aid of his fellow employees Milo Talbuth and Kyoko Takahashi, who he knew would move heaven and earth to save SID6000. Shortly after the program was shut down and Milo disappeared with SID6000, Keiji fell into a depression. News of Kyoko going missing only made this even worse. He blew through what little money he had saved up and started getting involved with some of the wrong people from the club scene. So when he was found in an alley way behind a Tokyo nightclub with his throat slit, there was little investigation. It was assumed that he had run afoul of the wrong people - but an official investigation was never launched, despite the repeated inquiries of his influential family. Officially the case is closed.